


Rythmic

by Sselene



Series: Incubus!Stiles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, hint of underage, some weird sort of threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's just looking for someone who can help him forget about Ethan... He's really not expecting Stiles to be that someone.</p><p>Part of my Incubus!Stiles series but can be read without the others, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rythmic

Sometimes Danny hates how small Beacon Hills can really appear. He hates knowing - and being known by – everyone; he hates meeting classmates when he's trying to be someone else; he hates that his exes are everywhere, that he can't forget them.

He has noticed Ethan and Aiden right away - and, really, what is _Aiden_ doing here? - and he has tried his best to ignore them. They haven't noticed him, or maybe they just don't care. Maybe Ethan is here to take his mind off the break up, just like Danny is.

He has noticed Scott, Lydia and Allison, too, sitting together in a booth and looking like they're arguing. He's almost curious enough to go asking what they're doing here - Is Scott having a sexual identity crisis? Because he could help with that, really - but this night he doesn't really care, he just wants to have fun.

He doesn't notice Stiles, though. Not until he's pressing against the counter and Stiles's there, almost laying on the surface and grinning at the bartender.

"Well, I could be sixteen," he's saying. "I could be everything you wanted."

The bartender - Alan, who has never looked at Danny with something more than professional politeness - ranks his eyes over Stiles's body, with a hungry expression on his face.

"You're in that sort of thing?" He asks. "Pretending to be a high-schooler, calling out for Daddy while you get fucked?"

Stiles sighs almost against the counter, but then he straightens a little bit.

"Maybe," he answers, even though it's clearly a yes.

Alan comes nearer, breathing in Stiles's personal space, and Danny's starting to think he should stop watching when the bartender sighs.

"Maybe later, I should be working now."

is younger.

"Maybe next time," he repeats, sighing again, and then he smirks. "Can I at least have a goodbye beer, please?" He asks with a wink.

"How can I say no if you ask so nicely?" Alan laughs. He opens a beer and takes a long sip, his Adam's apple bobbing and his gaze fixed on Stiles. Then, he gives it to him.

"On the house," he says with a wink.

It's hard to see Stiles's expression from his position, but in his place Danny would be really affected. Then Stiles smirks and starts licking very slowly the rim of the bottle, just before taking it a little deeper then strictly necessary to take a sip. Danny thinks about what Jackson has told him about Stilinski, about his gift, his wicked mouth, his absence of gag-reflex; and he can feel his cock stirring in his pants.

  
Alan seems as affected as him. He hesitates, his gaze fixed on the boy's mouth.

"I'll come back later," he rasps, going away.

Even in the dim lights isn't hard to notice he is half-hard.

Danny isn't even upset the bartender didn't even notice him - he surely wouldn't have noticed anyone beside Stiles and his obscene mouth.

And then _Stiles_ notices him and offers him one of his huge smiles he always pretends don’t make him weak in the knees.

“Danny,” Stiles calls him, loud so that he will be heard above the music. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Danny replies, coming nearer. “Having fun?”

“We’ve just arrived,” he answers, glancing toward the booth with his friends, who don’t appear to be arguing anymore. “But I’m sure I will.” Then he’s smiling again. “What about you? I’ve noticed Ethan around.”

“I’m not with him,” Danny says as fast as he can, before Stiles can start having the wrong idea. “I’m here to forget him and… I guess he’s here for the same. What about you?”  
Stiles smirks, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I’m looking for someone to sex me up.”

Danny tries really hard not to seem affected by those words, because Stiles has spent the whole high school flirting with him, and he has rejected him every time; he’s not going to change his mind _now_. Sure, it was before the discover of Stiles’s secret skills, when his mouth was yes devious, but not appealing enough to put up with all the rest of him.

“Oh,” he says mildly. “It’s easy to find someone here.”

“Yeah,” Stiles confirms. “But I’m not sure what I’m looking for, to be honest.”

"You seemed quite friendly with the barman..."

Stiles hums, looking at the bar, but doesn't seem too interested in finding the man.

"He's not bad," he admits vague. "But I think he's not really my ideal guy."

"And how's your ideal guy?"

The boy pins him with a heavy gaze, checking him out while he licks his lips. Danny can feel his heart starting beating harder in his chest, his mouth drying up and his cock hardening uncomfortably in his jeans. Stiles drinks again from the bottle then licks the head, slowly, looking at him, licking away the saliva that still bounds it and his lips; and Danny swallows hard.

“Yeah,” he says. “I’m… I’m sure you’ll find whoever you want to find…”

“Yeah?” Stiles asks, coming nearer and nearer again.

Danny can feel Stiles’s chest against his, when he inhales; and his breath on his lips when he exhales. He swallows again, and Stiles tracks the movement of his Adam’s apple, before looking at him with hooded eyes.

“Danny,” Stilinski says, his voice almost a purr. “Am I attractive to gay guys?”

“Yeah,” he answers hoarsely.

“Yeah?” The other asks again. “Would you kiss me?”

“Yeah,” Danny repeats, hypnotized by those eyes, the pupils blown wide. Then he really understands what was asked and his breathing stutters. “Yeah,” he says a third time, more convinced.

There's probably much too force in his movement, when he takes Stiles's face in his hands, much too energy in the clash of their lips; but the other doesn't seem to care, he opens up for his tongue and melts against him.

He seems happy enough giving him all the control of the kiss, and Danny really appreciates it; he’s been with some (a lot) of guys who wanted to be always on top, literally and metaphorically speaking, and he’s quite tired of it.

Not that he’s really thinking about it, he’s way too taken by the kiss, by the way Stiles’s mouth opens up against his, the fingers of his right hand held tight in his shirt.

They’re both panting, when they break up the kiss. Stiles’s lips are red and spit-slick, his eyes liquid with pleasure and want, his chest heaving. Danny feels dizzy, looking at him.

“Again?” Stiles asks in a sigh, barely audible over the music of the club.

He doesn’t even wait for an answer, he just grasps Danny’s shirt tighter and pull him against his own body. They stumble a little with the movement, and Danny finds himself pressing Stiles against the counter of the bar.

He really doesn’t mind.

Stiles’s body is firm against him, and their crotches are almost perfectly aligned. It would be so easy to just move a little bit and start rutting against each other.

“You’re putting up a show.”

Danny startles at the voice, and Stiles flails a little.

The bartender is down on his elbow on the counter and he’s looking at them with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his lips.

“Alan,” Stiles says after a moment, regaining his smoothness. “I’m sorry; we got a little… carried away…”

“I noticed,” Alan admits.

He fixes his eyes on Danny, checking him out shamelessly; Danny glances away. He knows he’s good-looking, and he usually appreciates when someone notices him; but it embarrasses him a little bit that he was so taken by someone – by _Stiles Stilinski_ – that he even forgot where he was.  
He’s looking around when he meets Scott’s eyes. McCall has a strange expression on his face, a frown that’s half sad and half resigned, or something like that. Danny can feel some kind of _guilt_ uncoil in his stomach, even though it doesn’t make sense to feel guilty.

“Danny?” Stiles calls.

He doesn’t have his beer anymore, but, looking behind him, Danny can see Alan sipping while he talks with a couple of girls.

“Do you want to dance?”

Danny looks at Scott again, but the crowd has moved so that he cannot see him anymore; and Stiles is already pulling him on the dance floor, moving his hips in rhythm with the music.

“Hey, Stiles…”

Stiles looks at him, turning towards him when he finds the right place to dance.

“Yeah?”

“Is there… is there something between you and Scott? Are you in a relationship?”

Stiles cocks his head, blinking in confusion and surprise, his nose scrunching up.

“What do you mean?” He asks. “Scott and I are like brother, you know it.”

And then he probably thinks there’s nothing more to say; or maybe he knows there’s something more to say, but he doesn’t want to talk staying still, because he laughs, putting an arm around his neck and starting to move against him.

“What’s the problem?” He asks.

For a couple of moment, Danny doesn’t know how to think, way too taken by Stiles’s body moving against his in a sensual way he wouldn’t ever think Stilinski capable of. He’s electrocuting his brain.

He founds his own hands on Stiles’s hips and he doesn’t even know how it happened.

“Ah… Scott,” he answers after a long moment of silence, swallowing when Stiles comes with his face near his own to hear him better. “He was looking at me in a strange way… I don’t want to be between you two or something like that.”

Stiles laughs again, shaking his head.

“Nah, man,” he answers. “Scott worries, you know, but it’s not… it’s not like that. I mean, we have sex, sometimes… well, often… and it’s awesome, it really is, but it’s just that. We’re not in a relationship, not in the way you think.”

Danny nods numbly, trying to work his throat around something to say, but he really cannot muster the strength to: thoughts about Stilinski and McCall tangled together jumping in his mind without his permission.

He thinks about Scott, laid out on the bed, debauched and inviting, his legs spread open, ready to accept Stiles… he shivers involuntarily, digging his fingers in Stiles’s hip.

“Yeah?” Stilinski asks in a sigh; and Danny nods, even though he’s not sure what he’s agreeing to. “You’d like to watch, wouldn’t you?” He keeps going, his lips almost against the other’s. “No, not just watching, you’d like to b e really there, to touch, to kiss… with… us?”

It’s a question again, even though Danny’s not sure why it should be. But Stiles looking at him, now, a strange expression on his face and an even stranger glint in his eyes, which for a moment look almost entirely black. Then he blinks, and they’re normal again, and he’s smiling, too.

“No, not us, right?” He says. “Just him.”

Danny startles, taken aback by those words, and by the certainness in his voice. And by the total lack of jealousy in it, too.

“I… I don’t…” he tries to say, but Stiles interrupts him, licking slowly his lips.

“You don’t have to lie, Danny,” Stiles reassures him against his mouth, smiling. “I know how good Scott looks, I know how easily he can attract everyone… even when he doesn’t even try.”

Danny nods numbly, at loss of words. He tries to look around for Scott, but the crowd doesn’t let him. Stiles’s fingers against his jaw makes him turn again. Stiles’s eyes are _sparkling_ , mirth and lust tied together.

“You don’t have to worry about judgement or something like that, Danny…” Stiles murmurs against his lips, but he doesn’t kiss him again. “I understand the want, I understand the _need_.”

“I’ve… I’ve always had a crush on him,” Danny admits; and it feels good.

“I understand,” Stiles repeats with a smile. “And I can help.”

“Help?”

Stilinski smiles sweetly, putting both arms around his neck and pressing himself against him. He breathes against his lips, slowly, keeping his eyes fixed on his. Danny’s starting to think maybe Stiles with ‘help’ means ‘sex’, and he wouldn’t really be against it; but then Stiles starts talking.

“He’s so good at taking cock, you know? Looking at him, you’d think he’s a top and only a top. And don’t get me wrong, he is such a good top, but he’s so good at taking cock, too.”

Danny sighs and closes his eyes, listening to Stiles’s hoarse murmuring. They’re still moving to the rhythm of the music, but they’re not really dancing anymore. They’re grinding against each other, both of them half hard in their jeans.

“And he would love to take yours,” Stiles keeps on saying, moving his hands from Danny’s neck to his hips, pulling him against himself, sighing when their crotches are pressed together.

“Y-yeah?” Danny stutters, gripping tightly Stiles’s hips.

“Yeah,” Stiles confirms in a breath. “He’d love to have sex with someone like you. No, not someone like… he’d love to have sex with _you_.”

“Liar,” Danny murmurs in a sigh, but just the thought of having Scott is making him shiver.

“I’m not lying, Danny,” Stiles reassures him, and then he laughs a little. “You know, Scott probably wouldn’t call you ‘Danny’… he would call you _Daniel_ … would you like it?”

“Yeah,” he says, sighing again.

“He’d want to make you happy, is the only thing that Scott ever wants,” Stiles keeps on saying, moving slowly but surely against him, moving his hands on his ass to keep him closer. “He’d do whatever you asked him to, you know? Every little thing you ever dreamed of, he would do it to make you happy.”

Danny sighs again, hiding his face against Stiles’s neck, while rutting against him. He doesn’t even care if someone can see them, among the crowd on the dance floor. He’s way too taken by Stiles.

“Can you imagine it, Daniel?” The name rolls sweetly on Stiles’s tongue, and Danny shivers. “Scott on his back, ready for you, for your cock. Already lubed and opened up, because you asked him to, didn’t you?”

Danny’s breath hitches in his throat when he tries to answer, so he just jerks his head in confirmation; the picture of Scott’s laid out on the bed for him making him dizzy.  
“He’d be so receptive, he _is_ so receptive. He’ll moan for you, and he’ll beg for you. He’ll be so good for you, Danny, so good.”

“Stiles, I… I need…” Danny stutters.

“I know, I know,” Stiles murmurs.

He changes his position a little bit, just enough to press a leg against Danny’s erection, so that he can rut against it, pressing his fingers on Stiles’s hips, panting on his neck. He’s trembling, he knows. He would have never thought he could be so turned on by words alone, but clearly he can.

“It would be so much better with Scott, wouldn’t it?” Stiles’s saying. “He would beg you to come inside of him, to mark him as yours, he wouldn’t want anything else more. And he’d keep it, if you asked him to, he’d keep you cum inside of him. Would you ask him to?”

“Yeah,” Danny answers in a sigh, his hips jerking in uncoordinated movements, his whole body taken by shivers and jolts of pleasure.

“Yeah, I thought so,” Stiles confirms. “And you’d be there, watching him to discover how long he can keep it. And he’d be a good boy, Daniel, he’d be so good, he’d keep it inside of him until you’d tell him he’s enough. And he’d wait for your reward, like the good boy he is.”

Danny gasps and moans, not caring about all the people around them at all. He’s on the edge, trembling toward his climax. He just needs something more, just a little bit more.

“And if you’re up to it,” Stiles breathes against his ear, as if it’s a secret between the two of them, as if the other things he said weren’t. “You could cover his face with your cum.”

The image of Scott on his knees, looking up at him, his mouth parted slightly, cum on his face, on his lips, on his eyelashes…

Danny freezes, grasping Stiles’s hips so tightly that he’ll probably have bruises, jerking against his leg and breathing in small hiccups against his throat. He keeps his eyes closed tight while he stutters and trembles in his climax, letting the pleasure wash over him, overwhelming.

When he can feel again what’s happening around him, Stiles’s petting his hair, giving him time to come down from the high.

“Wow,” he exhales, and Stiles laughs a little, his chest rumbling against his own.

“Did you like it?” Stiles asks, turning his face a little bit to kiss him tenderly on the cheek.

“Yeah,” Danny confirms, then he breathes deeply and takes a step back from Stiles’s body. Now that the arousal is gone and he can think a little bit straighter, he feels a bit embarrassed about the whole thing. “Uhm… could you…?” He starts saying, but then he stops, not knowing how to go on.

“Not tell Scott what happened?” Stiles finishes for him with a smirk.

Danny doesn’t blush, but it's a near thing.

“Yeah,” he confirms, clearing his throat. “Yeah, if… if you could do that, I’d… appreciate it.”

“I’m not going to tell him anything, Danny, don’t worry,” Stiles reassures him. “But there’s no need to feel shy about it, really. I know how attractive Scott can be, really.”  
Danny nods, but he doesn’t say anything. He’s not sure what to do, now, and he’s starting to feel quite uncomfortable, after coming in his pants like a 13-year-old.

And did _Stiles_ come? It's his duty to help him reach the climax, if he hasn't?

He moves, and his wet underwear moves against his cock - and it's gross, so gross. He needs to wash, to change. He's sorry for Stiles, but he'll surely find a way to come, if he needs to.

He opens his mouth to say that he should go, to say goodbye to Stiles, but Scott appears in that moment, hugging Stiles from behind.

“Hey,” Stiles says, smiling, then he turns around to kiss Scott.

Scott seems surprised by the action, but he doesn’t step back. He tilts his head to make the kiss more comfortable, taking Stiles’s face between his hands, and kisses him sweetly, even though not chastely. At all.

Danny’s starting to feel dizzy again, his cock twitching in his jeans; so he clears his throat to get noticed by the other two. Scott looks at him, the light catching in a strange way in his eyes, making them almost blue.

“I should go,” Danny says awkwardly.

“It was nice to see you,” Stiles says, smiling at him. “I hope you’ll find what you’re looking for.”

He pulls Scott closer while he says that, and Danny isn’t sure if there is a underlined ‘but stay away from Scott’, there, or if he’s just imagine it; but he really doesn’t what to find it out.

“Yeah, you too,” he manages to say. “Bye.”

Scott nods at him while Stiles waves him goodbye.

Danny gives them a last look, but they’re already kissing again, Scott with a certain possessiveness Danny really really doesn’t want to examine. Whatever is the thing that's between those two, he doesn’t want a part in it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaack!!! I'm so sorry, really, I can't even say why I took so long T.T but I already have the next chap so you won't wait long for it <3


End file.
